Rosalie's news
by naikyy
Summary: Voila un petit OS fait fait par Stephenie Meyer que j'ai pris sur son site, et je vous le fait partager donc je les traduit! C'est tiré du livre tentation... au moment ou Rosalie dit à Edward que Bella est morte Tentation
1. Chapter 1

**_Rien ne m'appartien tout est à Stephenie Meyer. (Tout est pris de son site)!!_**

**BONNE LECTURE!! **

* * *

**_ROSALIE'S NEWS:_**

Le téléphone vibra encore dans ma poche

Le téléphone vibra encore dans ma poche. C'était la vingt-cinquième fois en vingt-quatre heures. Je pensais ouvrir le téléphone pour regarder qui était en train d'essayer de me contacter. Peut-être était-ce important. Carlisle avait peut-être besoin de moi.

J'y pensais, mais ne bougeais pas.

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de l'endroit où j'étais. Un grenier sombre et bas, remplit de rats et d'araignées. Les araignées m'ignoraient et les rats me donnaient une couchette large. L'air était imprégné d'odeur d'une cuisine passée, de viande avarié, de sueur humaine et d'une solide couche de pollution réellement visible dans l'air humide, comme un film noir. Au-dessous de moi, quatre étages d'un appartement rachitique de ghetto. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de séparer les pensées des voix Espagnoles, que je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Je laissais juste les bruits me traverser. Sans signification. Tout cela n'avait pas de signification. Même mon existence n'avait plus de signification.

Le monde n'avait pas de signification.

Mon front contre mes genoux, je me demandais combien de temps encore je serais capable continuer ainsi. Peut-être était-ce sans espoir. Ma tentative était peut-être condamnée à l'échec. De toute façon, je devrais cesser de me torturer et juste revenir à...

L'idée était apaisante, tellement curatif - comme si ces mots contenaient un puisant anesthésiant, effaçant la montagne de douleur que je tentait de cacher – ces mots m'étourdirent.

J'aurais pu partir maintenant, j'aurais pu y retourner.

Le visage de Bella, toujours devant de mes yeux, me souriait.

C'était un sourire de bienvenue, qui me pardonnait, mais il n'avait pas l'affectation que mon subconscient avait probablement prévu de lui donner.

Naturellement, je ne pourrais pas y retourner. Après tout, ma douleur m'importait peu, en comparaison de son bonheur. Elle avait le droit de sourire, à l'abri de la crainte et du danger. Libérée du désir ardent d'un futur sans âme. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Elle méritait mieux que moi. Du moment où elle avait laissé tout cela derrière elle, elle avait formé un cercle autour d'elle, d'où j'était banni à tout jamais, peu importait la façon dont je me conduisais, maintenant que j'était, ici, loin d'elle.

L'idée de cette séparation définitive était tellement plus intense que la douleur j'avais déjà. Mon corps le ressentait lui aussi. Bella était dans le monde auquel elle appartenait, auquel je n'appartiendrai jamais et je n'allai pas m'attarder à son entrée. Il fallait que je la laisse tranquille pour qu'elle puisse m'oublier définitivement.

C'était ce que je voulais, mais il n'y avait aucune garantie. Dormir, rêver peut-être. Oui, là est l'embarra, citais-je. Sentirais-je toujours la torture de sa perte ?

Je frissonnais encore.

Peu importe : j'ai fait une promesse. Je lui avais fait la promesse de ne plus jamais revenir dans sa vie, de ne plus le mettre en danger. Je ne retournerais pas dans son monde. Mais ne pouvais-je rien faire pour elle? Rien du tout ?

L'idée de revenir dans la petite ville nuageuse qui serait à jamais ma seule maison sur cette planète me traversa encore l'esprit.

Juste pour vérifier... Juste pour voir qu'elle était saine et sauve... et heureuse. Ne pas m'en mêler. Elle ne saura jamais que je suis venu...

Non ! Lançai-je, ma conscience reprenant le dessus sur mes divagations.  
Le téléphone vibra à nouveau.

« Zut, zut et zut, » grognai-je.

Je pouvais exploiter cette distraction, supposai-je. J'ouvris le téléphone, et, pour la première fois depuis six mois, je ressenti un choc en analysant le numéro.

Pourquoi Rosalie m'appellerait-elle ? Elle était probablement la seule personne à apprécier mon absence.

Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de vraiment grave pour qu'elle ait besoin de m'en parler. Soudainement, inquiet pour ma famille, je pris l'appel.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, tendu.

« Ça alors ! Edward qui répond au téléphone. Je suis très honorée. »

Dès que j'entendis son ton, j'ai su que ma famille allait très bien. Elle devait juste s'ennuyer. Il était difficile de deviner ses motifs sans être guidé par ses pensées. Les raisonnements de Rosalie avaient toujours été des mystères pour moi. Ses impulsions étaient habituellement fondées sur la plus compliquée des logiques.

Je refermai le téléphone.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, » chuchotai-je sans personne pour m'entendre.

Naturellement, le téléphone vibra immédiatement.

Continuera-t-elle à appeler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait réussi à me transmettre le message qu'elle avait projeté de transmettre pour me gêner ? Probablement. Cela prendrait des mois pour qu'elle commence enfin à se fatiguer de ce jeu. Je m'amusai à l'idée de la laisser essayer pendant six autres mois, souffla et répondis à nouveau.

« Dépêches-toi. »

Les mots de Rosalie arrivèrent comme une rafale. « J'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu savoir qu'Alice était à Forks. »

J'ouvrais mes yeux et regardais fixement les poutres en bois pourri à un mètre de mon visage.

« Quoi ? » Ma voix était plate, impassible.

« Tu sais comment est Alice – elle pense qu'elle sait tout. Comme toi. » Rosalie riait sans humour. Sa voix contenait une pointe de nervosité, comme si elle n'était plus aussi sûre de se qu'elle faisait.

Mais ma fureur me rendait incapable de m'inquiéter pour le problème de Rosalie.

Alice m'avait juré qu'elle suivrait mon exemple et resterait loin de Bella, bien qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ma décision. Elle avait promis qu'elle laisserait Bella tranquille...aussi longtemps que je le ferai. Apparemment, elle avait du penser que je ne résisterais pas à le douleur de notre séparation. Peut-être avait-elle raison à ce sujet...

Mais j'avais résisté. Pour l'instant. Ainsi que faisait-elle à Forks ? J'aurai voulu étrangler son cou frêle. Cependant, Jasper ne m'aurait jamais laissé m'approcher d'elle, une fois qu'il aurait ressentit la fureur qui m'inondait...

« Tu es toujours là, Edward ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez avec le bout de mes doigts, me demandant s'il étaient possible pour un vampire d'avoir une migraine.

D'un côté, si Alice était déjà revenue...

Non. Non. Non. Non.

J'avais fait une promesse. Bella méritait une vie. J'avais fait une promesse. Bella méritait une vie.

Je répétais ces mots comme une incantation, essayant de chasser de ma tête la séduisante image de la fenêtre foncée de Bella. La porte de mon unique sanctuaire.

Aucun doutes, je serai obligé de ramper à ses pieds si j'y retournais. Peu importe. Je pourrais facilement passer la prochaine décennie à genoux si j'étais avec elle.

Non, non, non.

« Edward ? Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de savoir pourquoi Alice est là-bas ? »

« Pas particulièrement. »

La voix de Rosalie était suffisante maintenant, sans doute voulait-elle absolument une réponse, une permission de continuer. « Naturellement, elle ne viole pas vraiment les règles. Je veux dire, tu nous avais seulement demandé de rester loin de Bella, n'est-ce pas ? Le reste de Forks n'importe pas. »

Je clignais lentement des yeux. Bella était partie ? Mes pensées s'organisèrent autour de cette idée inattendue. Elle n'était pas encore diplômée, elle avait donc dû retourner chez sa mère. C'était une bonne chose. Elle devrait vivre dans un endroit ensoleillé. Il était important qu'elle laisse l'ombre derrière elle.

J'essayai d'avaler la nouvelle mais ne réussi pas.

Rosalie eu un rire nerveux. « Ainsi tu n'as pas besoin d'être fâché contre Alice. »

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Rosalie, si ce n'est pas pour faire en sorte qu'Alice ait des ennuis ? Pourquoi me tracasses-tu ? »

« Attends ! » Dit-elle, sentant – et elle avait raison – que j'allais raccrocher encore une fois. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle. »

« Alors, pourquoi ? Dis-moi rapidement, et laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Et bien... » Hésitait-elle.

« Crache le morceau, Rosalie. Tu n'as que dix secondes. »

« Je pense que tu devrais revenir à la maison, » dit Rosalie, précipitamment. « Je suis fatiguée d'entendre Esmé se lamenter du fait que Carlisle ne sourit plus. Tu devrais t'en vouloir pour ce que tu leur as fait. Tu manques à Emmett tout le temps et cela tape sur mes nerfs. Tu as une famille. Grandis et penses à autre chose que ta petite personne. »

« Conseil intéressant, Rosalie. Laissez-moi te raconter une petite histoire au sujet d'un pot et d'une bouilloire... »

« Je pense à eux, alors que toi, non. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la façon dont tu as blessé Esmée ou les autres ? Elle te donne plus d'amour qu'à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et tu le sais. Rentre à la maison. »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Je pensais que maintenant que cette histoire avec Forks était finie, tu reprendrais le dessus. »

« Forks n'a jamais été le problème, Rosalie, » dis-je, essayant de rester patient. Ce qu'elle avait dit au sujet d'Esmé et de Carlisle avait touché une corde sensible.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Bella, – il était difficile de dire son nom à haute voix –, à déménagé en Floride, que ça signifie que je vais... écoute, Rosalie ; je suis vraiment désolé, mais fait moi confiance, personne ne serait plus heureux si j'était là. »

« Heu... »

Encore cette hésitation.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne m'a pas dit, Rosalie ? Esmé va bien ? Carlisle ... »

« Ils vont très bien. C'est juste... et bien, je n'ai pas dit que Bella était partie.

Je ne dis mot. Je reconstituai notre conversation dans ma tête. Oui, Rosalie avait dit que Bella était partie. Elle avait dit : _... tu nous avais seulement demandé de resté loin de Bella, n'est-ce pas ? Le reste de Forks n'importe pas_. Et ensuite : _Je pensais que maintenant que cette histoire avec Forks était finie _... Donc Bella n'était pas à Forks. Mais que voulait-elle dire alors si Bella n'était pas partie ?

Alors Rosalie accéléra encore son débit de parole, presque ne colère cette fois.

« Ils ne voulaient pas te le dire, mais je pensais que c'était stupide. Plus vite tu l'encaisseras, plus vite les choses redeviendront normales. Pourquoi te laisser broyer du noir dans ton coin. C'est fini. »

Mon cerveau semblait ne plus fonctionner. Je n'arrivais pas à donner un sens à ses paroles. C'était comme si elle me disait quelque chose de très évident, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était. Mon esprit jouait avec l'information, reconstituant les phrases. Dénuées de sens.

« Edward ? »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu es en train de me dire, Rosalie. »

Il y eu une longue pause, la longueur de quelques battements de coeur humain.

« Elle est morte, Edward. »

Une longue pause.

« Je suis désolée. Je pensais que tu avais le droit de le savoir, cependant. Bella... s'est jetée d'une falaise il y a deux jours. Alice l'a vue, mais il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je pense qu'elle y serait retournée pour l'aider, si elle en avait eu le temps. Elle est partie là-bas pour faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour Charlie. Tu savais qu'elle l'appréciait – »

Le téléphone était éteint. Cela me pris quelques secondes pour réaliser que je l'avais fermé.

Je m'assis dans l'obscurité poussiéreuse de la longue pièce froide. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si l'univers s'était arrêté.

Lentement, me déplaçant comme un vieil homme, je récupérai mon téléphone et j'ai composai un numéro que je m'étais promis de ne plus composer.

S'il était elle, je raccrocherais. Si c'était Charlie, j'obtiendrais l'information nécessaire grâce à un subterfuge. Je me prouverais que la mauvaise plaisanterie de Rosalie était un mensonge, puis je retournerai à ma vie, mon néant.

« Maison Swan ? » répondit une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant. La voix enrouée d'un homme, profonde, mais encore jeune.

Je ne fis pas de pause pour penser à ce que cela impliquait.

« Ici le Dr. Carlisle Cullen, » indiquai-je, imitant parfaitement la voix de mon père. « Puis-je parler à Charlie ? »

« Il est absent, » répondit la voix, et je fus faiblement étonné par la colère qui en émanait. Les mots étaient presque menaçants. Mais je n'en fichai.

« Et, où est il alors ? » exigeai-je, devenant impatient.

Il y avait une courte pause, comme si l'étranger voulait ne pas me donner l'information.

« Il est à l'enterrement, » répondit finalement le garçon.

Je refermai le téléphone.

* * *

_Donc voila jspr que sa vous a plus... la suite et du point de vue de Rosalie... Et c'est toujours pri du site de SM!! bizz a toutes!_


	2. Chapter 2

La deuxième partie de l'OS de Stephenie Meyer pris sur son site... Rien ne l'apartien... J'ai juste traduit pour la partager ac vous!!

* * *

**Chapitre 2:****_ Aprés le coup de téléphone... (point de vue Rosalie)_**

Un bruit, presque inaudible – pas ici, environ cent mètres au nord – me fis sursauter

Un bruit, presque inaudible – pas ici, environ cent mètres au nord – me fis sursauter. Ma main fermement serrée autour du téléphone, je le refermait et le cachait de la vue d'un possible arrivant, en un même mouvement.

Je remis mes cheveux derrière mon épaule, jetant furtivement un coup d'oeil vers la forêt par les grandes fenêtres. La lumière était faible, croissante ; mon propre reflet dans la vitre était plus lumineux que les arbres et les nuages. Je regardais fixement mes yeux larges et effrayés, mes lèvres se courbant, aux coins, vers le bas, le petit pli vertical sur mon front...

Je me ressaisis, effaçant l'expression de la culpabilité sur mon visage. Distraitement, je notais comment l'expression de férocité sciait à merveille à mon visage, contrastant délicieusement avec les épaisses ondulations dorées de mes cheveux. Parallèlement, mes yeux balayaient la forêt d'Alaska toujours sans le moindre signe de vie, et je fus soulagée de voir que j'étais encore seule. Le bruit que j'avais entendu n'était rien d'important – sûrement un oiseau, ou la brise.

Je n'ai pas à me sentir soulagée, me dis-je à moi-même. Je n'ai pas à de me sentir coupable. Je n'avais rien fait mal.

Les autres n'avaient-ils pas décidés de ne pas dire la vérité à Edward ? De le laisser vagabonder à jamais sans but alors qu'Esmé se lamentait constamment, que Carlisle ne prenait plus aucune décision de lui même et que l'habituelle joie d'exister d'Emmett s'évaporait en même temps que grandissait sa solitude ? N'était-ce pas injuste ?

De plus, il n'y avait aucune raison de laisser Edward dans l'ignorance à long terme. Tôt ou tard il nous aurait trouvés, venu pour voir Alice ou Carlisle pour un quelconque raison, et il aurait découvert la vérité. Nous aurait-il remerciés d'avoir mentit en gardant le silence ?

Je ne pense pas. Edward doit toujours tout savoir ; il avait toujours vécu pour cette sensation d'omniscience. Il serait d'une humeur massacrante, et nous l'aurions seulement aggravée par le fait de ne lui avoir rien dit et de n'avoir rien fait pour le prévenir, il me remercierait probablement d'être celle qui avait été assez courageuse pour être honnête avec lui.

A des kilomètres de là, un faucon hurla ; le bruit me fit sursauter et je vérifiais par la fenêtre encore une fois. Mon visage avait gardé la même expression de culpabilité qu'avant, et je me contemplai dans la vitre. Était-ce une si mauvaise chose que de vouloir que ma famille soit à nouveau réunie ? Était-ce si égoïste de ma part de regretter la paix qui était la nôtre, notre franc bonheur que j'avais considéré comme acquis, ce bonheur qui a semblé partir en même temps qu'Edward ? Je voulais juste que les choses redeviennent comme elles l'étaient avant. Etait-ce donc si mal ? Ça ne me semblait pas si horrible. Après tout, je n'avais pas agi que pour moi-même, mais pour tout le monde. Pour Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett. Et pour Alice aussi. Je pense que j'aurais assumé... Mais Alice avait été tellement sûre que les choses se rétabliraient à la fin, qu'Edward ne pouvait pas rester loin de sa petite amie humaine.

Alice avait toujours fait partie d'un monde différent de celui dans lequel le reste d'entre nous vivait, fermé à clef par les constants changements du futur. Du fait qu'Edward était le seul qui pouvait faire parti de la réalité d'Alice, j'avais pensé que son absence causerait plus de dégâts sur elle. Mais elle était fermée, comme toujours, vivant en avant, son esprit dans un moment que son corps n'a pas encore atteint. Toujours ainsi calme.

Elle avait été assez effrayée quand elle avait vu Bella sauter, cependant...

Avais-je été trop impatiente ? Avais-je agi trop tôt ?

Je pouvais être honnête envers moi-même, parce que dès qu'il sera rentré, Edward verra probablement un peu de mesquinerie dans ma décision de lui dire la vérité. J'étais obligée de reconnaître que c'était le cas. Oui, j'étais jalouse qu'Alice se soit sentie si bouleversée au sujet de Bella. Alice aurait-elle était si traumatisée, si empreinte de panique si c'était moi qu'elle avait vu sauter du haut de la falaise ? Etait-elle obligée d'aimer cette humaine banale tellement plus qu'elle ne m'aimait, moi ?

Mais cette jalousie ne pesait pas grande chose dans la balance. Elle pouvait avoir précipité ma décision mais ne l'avait pas commandée. J'aurais appelé Edward de toute façon. J'étais sûre sûr qu'il préférerait mon honnêteté au silence préservateur des autres. Leur bonté était condamnable dès le début ;

Edward serait revenu à la maison tôt au tard.

Et maintenant, il pourrait revenir plus tôt.

Je n'étais pas uniquement impatiente que ces choses qui m'avais tellement manquées redeviennent comme auparavant. Edward m'avait réellement manqué, lui aussi. Ses petites remarques sarcastiques et son humour noir – qui était plus en harmonie avec mon propre sens de l'humour qu'avec la nature blagueuse d'Emmett – me manquaient. Sa musique, sa stéréo hurlant des tubes, anciens comme récents, et le piano, le bruit d'Edward transcrivant ses pensé en mélodie harmonieuse me manquaient. Je m'ennuyait de l'Edward qui était avec moi dans le garage tandis que nous réparions nos voitures, le seul moment où nous étions en parfaitement en symbiose.

Mon frère me manquait. Il y avait peut-être des chances pour qu'il ne soit pas trop dur avec moi après avoir vu ça dans les pensées.

Ses pensées à lui n'aimeraient sûrement pas ça, je le savais. Mais plus vite il sera à la maison, plus vite tout reviendra à la normale, à nouveau...

Je recherchais dans mon esprit une forme de peine pour Bella, et je fus heureuse de constater que je pleurais la jeune fille. Un peu. C'était déjà ça. Elle avait rendu Edward heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais vu avant. Naturellement, elle l'a également rendu plus malheureux que toute autre chose dans son siècle d'existence. Mais la paix que sa présence avait fait régner pendant les quelques courts mois de sa présence me manquait. Je regrettais vraiment sa perte.

Grâce à ça je me sentie mieux vis-à-vis de moi-même. Je souriais à mon visage dans la vitre, encadré par mes cheveux d'or dans la longue et confortable salle de séjour aux murs rouges de Tanya, et j'appréciais la vue. Quand j'ai souri, il n'y avait aucun homme, aucune femme sur cette planète, mortel ou immortel, qui pouvait rivaliser avec ma beauté. Etait-ce une pensée soulageante ? Peut-être n'étais-je pas la personne avec laquelle il était le plus facile de vivre. Peut-être était-je superficielle et égoïste. Peut-être aurais-je développé un meilleur caractère si j'avais été née avec un visage et un corps communs et ennuyeux. Peut-être aurais été plus heureuse de cette façon. Mais c'était impossible à prouver. J'étais belle ; c'était quelque chose sur laquelle je pouvais compter.

Je souris encore plus.

Le téléphone sonna et je serrais automatiquement la main, bien que le bruit soit venu de la cuisine, et non de mon poing.

Je fus immédiatement certaine que c'était Edward appelant pour vérifier l'information que j'avais fournie. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Il me pensait assez cruelle pour faire une plaisanterie pareil, apparemment. Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs lorsque je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour répondre au téléphone de Tanya.

Le téléphone était au bord de la longue table qui servait de plan de travail. Je l'avais dans les mains avant même que la première sonnerie ait fini de retentir, et je me retournais vers les grandes portes fenêtre lorsque je répondis. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais je guettais le retour d'Emmett et de Jasper. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils n'entendent parler à Edward. Ils se mettraient en colère...

« Oui ? » demandais-je.

« Rose ? Il faut que je parle à Carlisle. Tout de suite, » lâcha sèchement la voix d'Alice.

« Oh, Alice ! Carlisle chasse. Qu'est-ce qui ...?

« Très bien, dès son retour, alors. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je lui demanderai de vous rappeler lorsqu'il rentrera ... »

« Non, » coupa-t-elle encore. « Je serai bientôt dans l'avion. Dis-moi, tu as des nouvelles d'Edward ? »

Mon estomac se noua et sembla tomber au fond de mon abdomen. Le sentiment que cela apportait avait un étrange goût de déjà-vu, un faible brin de ma mémoire humaine, longtemps disparu. Nausée...

« Et bien, oui, Alice. En fait, je viens de lui parler. Il y a quelques minutes de ça. » Pendant une brève seconde je fus très attirée par l'idée de dire à Alice que c'était Edward qui m'avait appelée, comme si cela n'était qu'une coïncidence. Mais naturellement il n'y avait aucun avantage à mentir. Edward sera déjà assez en colère contre moi lorsqu'il rentrera pour ne pas en rajouter. « Carlisle et toi aviez tort, » dis-je. « Edward n'apprécierait pas d'être trompé de la sorte. Il voudrait la vérité. Il la voulait. Donc je le lui ai donné. Je l'ai appelé... Je l'ai appelé, plusieurs fois, » admis-je. « Jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche. Laisser un message aurait été une... mauvaise idée. »

« Pourquoi ? » haleta Alice. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Rosalie ? »

« Parce que plus vite il aura surmonté ça, plus vite tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Ça n'aurait pas été plus facile pour lui avec le temps donc pourquoi attendre ? Le temps n'y changera rien. Bella est morte. Edward sera triste et puis il surmontera cette épreuve. Mieux vaut que cela arrive maintenant que plus tard. »

« Et bien, tu as eu tord à tous les points de vue, Rosalie. Ce qui nous pose un problème, tu ne crois pas ? », Demanda Alice d'un ton féroce et méchant.

_Tord à tous les points de vue? _Je clignais des yeux rapidement, essayant de comprendre.

« Bella est vivante ? » chuchotais-je, ne croyant pas ces mots. J'essayais juste de mettre le doigt sur les points auxquels Alice faisait référence.

« Oui, je te le confirme, elle se porte comme un charme. »

« Comme un charme ? Tu l'as vu se jeter d'une falaise ! »

« J'avais tort. »

Les mots sonnaient si étrangement dans la voix d'Alice. Alice, qui n'avait jamais tort, qui n'était jamais attrapée par surprise...

« Comment ? », chuchotais-je.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

Alice avait tort. Bella était vivante. Et j'avais dis à...

« Super, tu as mis un sacré désordre, » grognais-je, transformant ma contrariété en accusation. « Edward va être furieux quand il reviendra à la maison. »

« Tu as tout faux là-dessus aussi, figure toi, » dit Alice. Je pouvais entendre qu'elle parlait entre ses dents. « D'où mon appel... »

« Faux à propos de quoi ? Edward vient à la maison ? Bien sûr qu'il viendra. », Riais-je moqueusement. « Quoi ? Tu penses qu'il va nous faire son Roméo ? Ha ! Comme certains romantique stupides - »

« Oui, » siffla Alice, sa voix comme la glace. « C'est exactement ce que j'ai vu. »

La dure conviction de ses mots rendit les genoux bizarrement chancelants. Je m'appuyais contre le mur le plus proche – soutenant mon corps dur comme du diamant qui ne devait probablement pas en avoir besoin. « Non. Il n'est pas aussi stupide. Il... il devrait se rendre compte que... »

Mais je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase, parce que je voyais dans ma tête, une vision me concernant. Une vision de moi. Une vision impensable de ma vie si d'une façon ou d'une autre Emmett cessait d'être. Mon frison ne fut pas à la hauteur de l'horreur de l'idée.

Non – il n'y avait aucune comparaison. Bella était juste une humaine. Edward ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne immortelle, donc ce n'était pas pareil. Edward n'a pas pu ressentir la même chose !

« Je... Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, Alice ! Je voulais juste qu'il revienne à la maison ! » Ma voix était presque un hurlement.

« C'est un peu tard, Rosalie, » me dit Alice, plus dur et plus froidement qu'avant. «Garde tes regrets pour quelqu'un qui acceptera de les gober. »

Il y eût un clic, et puis une tonalité.

« Non, » chuchotais-je. Je secouais ma tête pendant un moment. « Edward doit impérativement venir à la maison. »

Je regardais fixement mon visage dans le carreau de la porte fenêtre, mais je ne pouvais plus le voir. Il était juste une souillure difforme de blanc et d'or.

Puis, par delà la souillure, au loin dans le bois, un arbre énorme vacilla. Emmett.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée pour sortir. Elle frappa brusquement contre le mur, mais le bruit était lointain derrière moi car je courrais déjà dans l'herbe verte.

« Emmett ! » Criais-je. « Emmett, je t'en conjure, aide-moi ! »

**FIN.**


End file.
